Tree Trimming
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: Tifa and Yuffie smiled grimly. Tifa was the first to speak after the awkward silence, "So...where's the eggnog?" -Sephiroth.x.Hand-


Tree Trimming

Yuki of the Kamikaze

Warning: This story is a crossover fic between Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Kingdom Hearts Two. The characters are a bit OOC, but I happen to like it. There is a lot of naughty adult stuff that happens, so if you aren't in to that, maybe you are in the wrong place? (Everything in italics is naughty…pretty much.)

A/N: So, this is only my second one-shot…ever. I had been watching FFVII: Advent Children every day pretty much since I got it on my birthday back in December of 2007. I really like the story line. Right before writing this I had read a really good fic on one of my favorite adult fiction sites and I just had to write something myself. The first attempt at writing sucked horribly, so I deleted everything and came up with this. I don't think it sucks, and in fact I am quite proud of this seeing as I started writing it after midnight and finished somewhere around two. It is more developed than my original concept called for and it is much longer too. But I like it. I hope you all do too, so read and enjoy. (Side note: In this story, Sephiroth is 19, Cloud 17, Kadaj and Yazoo 16, and Loz 15. If you have a problem with that, you can eat it.)

* * *

_"Cloud!" Sephiroth moaned as he pumped his throbbing member. He was fantasizing about what Cloud Strife could do with his very talented hands, besides hefting his buster sword. The moaning continued, growing louder with each pump of his hand._

_"Cloud...oh, yes...please, more...more...I need...I need...YES!" Sephiroth increased his pace as he moaned out Cloud's name. He was hunkered down in the bathroom, stealing a few moments to himself as his brothers prepared for the tree decorating in the other room. He dearly hoped that none of them heard what he was doing in the bathroom._

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, were all trying to lift heavy boxes from the attic and somehow carry them down the stairs to the living room where the Christmas tree was. Unfortunately, Loz was the only one with any significant upper body strength, so the boys were having a hard time. Yazoo suggested that Kadaj climb down from the attic and Loz could hand him the boxes from up in the attic. The only problem with that plan was, what was Yazoo going to do? He suggested that he go downstairs and get Sephiroth to help him set up the tree. That brought up the topic of where Sephiroth was in the first place. He was the strongest of the four.

Before Yazoo could volunteer to go find him, a loud bang sounded at the door. All three boys jumped in surprise, then swiftly climbed out of the attic to find out who was at the door. Kadaj had a good idea of who it was because he had invited over Cloud, the fifth brother. Loz was the first to reach the door, so he flung it wide to see who was there. And, much to Kadaj's delight, it was their brother Cloud. Both Yazoo and Loz were on the defensive, wondering why the golden-haired man was there, but Kadaj merely swept passed them and embraced his second oldest brother.

Cloud recoiled and almost pulled his sword on Kadaj. He didn't like being embraced by people. He would much rather be on his own, with no one to touch him or make him feel uncomfortable. After Kadaj fully pulled away, he noticed who was with his big brother. Directly behind Cloud, looking pissed off was Squall Leonhart. Next to him were Axel and Riku, the sex-crazed twins that Kadaj and Yazoo were so fond of. Behind them were Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent and Reno, who was clearly checking out Axel's ass. Kadaj gave a small giggle. No one seemed to notice it, other than Cloud.

"So, where is Sephiroth? You told me he had something to tell me...that _is_ the only reason I came." Cloud did not look happy.

"Oh, big brother, don't be so impatient. He will be around soon enough. Come, help us decorate the tree." Kadaj tugged on Cloud's arm, drawing him into the house and to the living room.

"But, Kadaj..." Yazoo broke in nervously, "We still need to get the boxes down from the attic."

Loz looked around sheepishly before saying bluntly, "Yeah, and you two are too weak to help me. If I do it by myself it will take all night!"

Axel, Riku, and Tifa chuckled at that, completely believing the buff man's words. Cloud huffed softly, and replied, "Squall and I could help, if that would get the three of you to shut up."

Kadaj looked as though he had planned it this way all along, "Big brother, you are so nice to us. How ever can we repay you?" His mocking tone was not lost on Cloud.

"Just make sure Sephiroth is available soon. I won't stay here all night."

Yazoo had a puzzled look on his face, and after holding in a thought for the last few minutes, he finally spoke, "So, if you are only here to speak to Sephiroth, then why did you bring so many people with you?"

Axel and Riku giggled, and then answered for Cloud, "Well, as for us two, we wanted to come and have a little...fun. Squall goes wherever Cloud goes, Tifa and Yuffie were curious about how you three do Christmas, and I have no clue about Vincent and Reno."

Vincent cleared his throat, "I am here because I also have a matter to discuss with Sephiroth. Reno is here, obviously, to check out your ass, Axel." The last was said with a smirk as Axel turned to Reno with a look of surprise on his face. Reno blushed.

Kadaj cleared his throat and, along with Loz, showed Cloud and Squall where the entrance to the attic was. Loz climbed up first, and the other two followed. Kadaj went back in to the living room to entertain the guests.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

_"Mmmmmh..." Sephiroth moaned as he tugged sharply on his swollen member. It was leaking clear beads of liquid, which only served to lubricate the quick pulls and strokes Sephiroth was using to near himself to completion._

_"Ooooohhhh...Cloud...faster, please faster...I need you...mmmmm, you feel so good...oh, CLOUD!" Sephiroth was oblivious to how loud he was getting. All he could think about was the delicious feeling of his hand around his shaft, and the coiling pleasure in his groin._

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Axel had somehow managed to pull away both Yazoo and Reno and disappeared someplace. Riku was lounging lazily on the sofa watching Tifa and Yuffie try to straighten out the Christmas tree as Kadaj screwed in the hooks into the base. His ass was oh-so-wonderfully sticking into the air in such a way that Riku was certain it was on purpose. Vincent was watching all of this with an indifferent eye. He just wanted to find Sephiroth, confess his feelings, and leave before any shame or embarrassment could be bestowed upon him. Cloud of course already knew how his best friend felt about his one-time enemy. Vincent was merely worried about how every one else would take the news. He really didn't want to find out.

Vincent moved silently from his spot in the back of the room and went searching the house for Sephiroth. He could feel the dark man's presence, so he knew he was there. Using his common sense, he deduced that the man was probably not in the part of the house close to the attic since he had not been found yet. Therefore, Vincent started on the other side of the house.

He passed a bedroom, listened for a moment, heard nothing, and moved on. Next came a hall closet. Again, he listened and heard nothing. He could tell from Sephiroth's presence that he was getting closer, so he moved on. At the end of the hall was a washroom. Vincent moved to the door and listened.

_"Ummmmm...oh yeah, Cloud...mmmmm, more...please, hurry...I can't take much more!" Sephiroth moaned out, desperate for release._

Vincent knew for sure that Cloud was with Squall in the attic, so he assumed that Sephiroth was having a fantasy. Nevertheless, it still hurt him to think that Cloud was who Sephiroth wanted. He should have known that he didn't stand a chance. Even though Kadaj considered Cloud his "big brother" there was really very little connecting them as siblings. A handful of injected Jenova cells wasn't enough to make Cloud see the relation, or for Sephiroth to count Cloud as his brother and nothing more. Vincent placed a pale hand against the door and listened for a few moments more. It seemed as though Sephiroth was getting closer to release.

_"Mmmmm...ooooohhhh...yeahhh...Cloud! Oh, yes, Cloud...need you...more...so...wonderful..."_ His voice petered off into incoherency. Vincent gave a self-depreciating sigh and turned away from the bathroom. Standing behind him with a look of shock and abject horror was Cloud. Sephiroth was loud enough that anyone standing in that hall could hear what he was saying. Squall was standing quite a ways back, and it was clear that even he heard Sephiroth's heated, passion induced, words.

Cloud walked forwards a few steps and embraced Vincent lightly. He tried his hardest to comfort the stricken man. Squall had no idea what was going on, but knew enough to leave the two men alone. Cloud turned for a moment and gave him a thankful smile, and then went back to his hurting friend. In the background, Sephiroth was still getting off on his disturbing fantasy.

Vincent spoke softly, "I knew I never really had a chance...but I came here tonight to let him know where I stood. But...I can't do that now. Not after this. I...I need to go." He pulled against Cloud's arms, but the blonde wouldn't let him go.

"Vincent...you know I have no feelings for him, right? You know I would never betray you like that, right?" Cloud gave his black-haired friend a small shake.

Vincent nodded, but tried to pull away again anyways. "It doesn't matter. I just...want to go. I need to be alone for a while."

Cloud looked at him wearily, "You won't hurt yourself, will you?"

Vincent gave a dry chuckle, "I wouldn't give him the satisfaction."

Cloud smiled and let his friend go, "I knew you were smarter than that. I just had to ask."

Vincent nodded again and silently walked away, ignoring the questions he got as he walked through the living room and out the door. Kadaj walked down the hallway Vincent just vacated and saw Cloud standing next to the bathroom door, looking disturbed.

"What happened to him?"

Cloud looked bitterly at Kadaj, but answered, "That is none of your business. Go in there and tell Sephiroth that if he wants to talk to me tonight, he better hurry his ass up because I don't have all night. I do have a life of my own." With that, Cloud turned on his heel and stalked into the living room to sit on the arm of the couch next to Squall. The brunette gave his boyfriend a questioning glance, and was given a slight shake of the head as a reply. He would get his answers later, in the privacy of their own home.

Kadaj knocked lightly on the bathroom door and heard a sharp gasp and a shuffling of cloth. "Seph...are you about done in there?"

"Y-yeah..." Came the muffled reply. "Jus-just give me a minute."

With a curious expression on his face, Kadaj asked, "What the hell were you doing in there? Whatever it was, it pissed off Cloud and scared Vincent away. Anyways, hurry up before Cloud kills me because you are taking forever."

Sephiroth did not reply to that. He was too busy thinking over the information his little brother just gave him. Cloud heard? And so did Vincent? And Cloud was mad. He groaned. Cloud really, really wasn't supposed to hear that. And why did Vincent leave? He would have to ask Cloud when he talked to him in a few moments. Hastily pulling up his pants, putting on his shirt, and tidying up the bathroom, Sephiroth made sure that he was presentable. So much for a happy ending. He didn't even get a chance to have an orgasm, let alone savor one. He sighed heavily, resigning himself to this "awful" truth.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Cloud was waiting in the kitchen, perched on a barstool next to the eggnog. Sephiroth heaved a wary sigh and made his way into the room. He could tell by the way that Cloud was sitting that the man was in no mood for the usual insults that were traded between the two.

As soon as Cloud noticed that Sephiroth was in the room, he got strait to the point. "You had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sephiroth gave a smirk and replied, "Yes...that. Well, you are blunt, aren't you. No, 'Hello Sephiroth', or, 'I hate you Sephiroth'? What kind of greeting is 'You had something you wanted to talk to me about'?"

Cloud glared at Sephiroth, "The only kind you are getting from me. So, what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

Sephiroth sighed again. It seemed to be a common thing recently. "Actually, I didn't have anything to discuss with you. Kadaj wanted you here for Christmas, so I made something up to get you here. I try to give Kadaj what he wants...he is such a loyal brother."

Cloud was livid. "You sonofabitch! You made something up just to get me here? GOD, you four are such fuck-holes! I can't believe I actually fell for this shit." He got up from his spot at the bar and swiftly exited the room.

Sephiroth tried to stop him, but Cloud was too angry. When he got into the living room, Cloud was instructing everyone that he was leaving and that they could either stay with "these assholes" or leave. Squall looked worried, as did Kadaj.

"Cloud…big brother...you can't leave now. We...we need to put up the ornaments and garland and lights. You just can't leave yet." Kadaj and Yazoo pleaded together.

Cloud turned his dark look on them, but most specifically on Kadaj. "There is no way in hell I am staying in this house one more minute. I can't stand any of you, and I was brought here under false pretenses anyways. You four can go to hell for all I care." Cloud's harsh words sent Loz into tears.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said softly. "Cloud is always like this. No reason to cry for a bitter ass."

Cloud, true to his word, did not stick around for another minute. He and his boyfriend were gone. Axel and Riku looked nervously at each other, then at Kadaj and Yazoo. "We don't know what happened tonight, but we are gonna have to leave. If Cloud finds out we stayed, he'll kick our ass. Sorry." Both brothers left the house after Cloud.

Tifa and Yuffie smiled grimly. Tifa was the first to speak after the awkward silence, "So...where's the eggnog?"

All Kadaj could do was point in the direction of the kitchen. Reno looked confused and uncomfortable, sitting on the couch with his hands on his lap next to Yuffie. Yazoo went over to him and sat on his lap, burying his head in the redhead's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. Kadaj looked to be on the brink of a mental breakdown. Sephiroth saw this and did a very uncharacteristic thing: he walked over to his little brother and took him in his arms.

"Shhh, Kadaj. It will be okay. Cloud will come around. It's only the day before Christmas Eve. He'll be back tomorrow for dinner, and on Christmas to open presents. You'll see. Everything will be okay." And for a moment, in his big brother's arms for the very first time, Kadaj actually believed that everything would be okay.

* * *

A/N: So, what did y'all think? Good, bad, pile of steaming dragon dung? Com'on, you can tell me. Just move your cursor down to the bottom and leave me a nice (Or not so nice) review telling me what you thought of this fic, the weather outside, your mom, or me. I really don't care so long as you take the time to leave me a review. Okay? Good. So, go and do it and have a cookie.

2:22 AM 12/16/2007--(The original date and time that I wrote this story on my computer.)

3:24 PM 6/30/2008 --(The original date and time that I uploaded this story to .)


End file.
